Sap
"Attack a foe and steal HP." Location dungeon.]]Golden Sun: Sap is present in the town of Vault, but the requirement to attain it is quite involved and easy to unknowingly make mistakes about. First, in the town area, climb and make your way all the way to the wooden watch tower at the north end of the town, and interact with the dangling bell next to the NPC; a hollow ringing noise will prompt Sap to hop out of its hiding place in the nearby tree to an elevated area next to a cave exit. Then, go to the cemetery where the dog is, cast Reveal, climb down the revealed ladder, and complete the Vault Cave optional dungeon. At the end of the dungeon, you will exit out into the open out of said cave exit, and Sap will be sitting nearby in the spot you hounded it to, ready to be collected. In other words, Sap is the "end reward" of the Vault Cave dungeon, but only if you remember to place it as the dungeon's end reward first. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Players can transfer data from Golden Sun to The Lost Age, but even if they don't, Sap will be among the Djinn Isaac's party has with them when they join forces with Felix's party late in the game. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Sap is one of the six Djinn that Isaac and Garet loan to Matthew and Karis while in Tanglewood, meaning that the player may use it while exploring Tanglewood, the Abandoned Mine beyond that, and the Tangle Bloom boss fight at the end. After this, Sap and the other Djinn are permanently returned to Isaac and Garet for the rest of the game. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 10, base Attack by 3, and base Luck by 1. When Sap's battle effect is used, the user strikes the target and siphons a glowing yellow energy out of it, dealing a Venus-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 50 damage points added to the result. Then the user's HP will be restored by an amount equal to 50% of the damage dealt to the target. If the target dies, the user's HP is restored by half of the target's health before the attack. This is similar to the TLA Venus Djinni, Steel, but the bonus damage of that Djinni is determined by a 1.3x damage multiplier. Ability analysis Golden Sun: Since Flint from the beginning of Golden Sun is the one attack Venus Djinni an Adept would need for the sake of dealing optimized damage, Sap and its added damage would then only be used for the sake of its potential additional self-healing effect. It can be situationally useful for cases where your Adept would be helped out by a chance to be healed somewhat, but it is not a staple. The Venus Djinni Bane, for comparison's sake, has a little more added damage and the chance to inflict the extremely useful Venom condition. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: When Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Sap's ability makes it a variation on Steel, a Venus Djinni acquired relatively early in the game in the Gabomba Statue, at a point where the party in that game is at around the same level as when the first game's party can be when they first acquire Sap. Steel, in comparison to the Flint-like Echo, is less used even when it is first acquired because of the same relationship between them as between Sap and Flint above, and at the endgame their shared effect is unspectacular compared to certain other attack Djinn such as Geode. However, Steel may overpower Sap in the endgame because of its damage multiplier (their damage will become equal when the user's normal physical attack reaches 166 damage). Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: In the short period of time Sap is available to Matthew and Karis in Tanglewood and the Abandoned Mine at the beginning of the game, Sap's damage bonus is greatly powerful, dealing around 80 damage when Matthew would be doing a "strong" 30 damage with each of his physical attacks otherwise. Sap scores a one-hit KO on any enemy and makes the Tangle Bloom encounter at the end go by much faster, but unfortunately it is taken away from your possession immediately after this. Steel is gotten relatively early in this game, and another Venus Djinni, Furrow, is identical to Sap in battle function, but that is gotten much later in the game in the Morgal region. Name Origin Sap is a liquid substance, usually sticky, that is found in many trees. Take note that not all liquids within trees are considered sap. "Sap" is also a verb, meaning "to drain." Calc is a geological term referring to things of lime or calcium. In other languages Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Venus-based offenses Category:HP-restoring effects